Adios
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: el se fue...y no regresara...que no comprenden que yo quiero ir con el hacia la eternidad [yaoi]


Este fic es republicado con algunas modificaciones y correcciones, pero bueno no hablare mas solo decirles que obviamente es yaoi (relacion HxH)

Bueno aunque no se puede esperar mas de mi jejeje pero bueno solo era una aclaración así como la que beyblade no me pertenece si no crean que no estaría escribiendo esto y la serie no seria apta para menores de 18 jajaja (aunque yo tenga 15 n.nU)

Este fic es dedicado a un personita muy especial para mi y que siempre lo será y es de mis hermanas favoritas que espero ya no este enojada conmigo y me aya perdonado……..Rin Mai Lee Rose Ivanov ( la linda O-Rhin-San)

Les diria la pareja pero creo que esta facil sobre todo porque te lo digo a la mitad pero bueno espero disfruten el fic

- Dialogo-

MAYUSCULAS grito o levantamiento de voz

_"abc" _sueño

_cartas de yuriy n.n_

_**pov de yuriy**_

Que son los sentimientos, aun no los he comprendido después de todo lo que e vivido no logro entender, he sentido la felicidad de ser amado por alguien y aun después de eso no lo entiendo y aun pero aun sobreviviendo al dolor la mayor parte de mi mi miserable vida no la e comprendido porque? hay tantas cosas que todavía no se…

Hace tiempo creí haber comprendido la felicidad de ser amado por alguien maravilloso, como la alegría te llena, como el corazón late rápidamente a la par que sientes como una oleada de una calidez que embarga todo tu cuerpo, pero ahora..Ahora es diferente, el dolor y el sufrimiento me acongojan, me deprime, me encierra en un pequeña burbuja donde no siento nada, hace frió demasiado, pero que puedo esperar de una ciudad como Moscú, y aunque no parezca mi corazón a quedado mas frió que la misma Rusia.

-yuriy- te acercas a mí posando una mano sobre mi hombro, por tu rostro veo que te sorprendes de verme así, pero como diablos quieres me siente si el se fue si el se marcho para no volver jamás, puedo ver a través de tus ojos esmeraldas los míos y comprendo porque te sorprendes de sobre manera mis ojos aquellos ojos de hielo que se derritieron por el amor, que fueron calido pero ahora estaban rojos por las lagrimas saladas y en los que se refleja solo sufrimiento

-bryan…porque…porque se fue- dije entrecortadamente pero no aguanto mas y me suelto en tus fuertes brazos a llorar aquellos brazos que me recibieron como cuando en la abadía sufría por Boris, pero ahora es diferente pues es el dolor de un corazón roto

-yura… no te lastimes mas- porque…porque lo llamaba así solo bryan y 'EL' lo llamaban yura y aun sabía eso lo llamaba así, como no iba a llorar, como si todo le recordaba a el, a aquel ser que lo había abandonado, se fue sin que se le avisara, sin decirle adiós, sin un beso ni abrazo y ahora el sufría, después de haber dado todo por el se había ido para siempre.

-yura..tenemos que marcharnos ahora- me levanto el rostro y puede ver tus ojos verdes hechos cristales por las lagrimas que no querías soltar, sabia que también te dolía su muerte pero también sabia que mas que nada era por mi y mi felicidad por el verme destrozado sin la sonrisa que tanto te gustaba, al principio el se enojaba al verte tan sobre protector conmigo ya luego entendió que estabas con rei y yo era como tu pequeño hermano menor eso fue gracioso

-esta bien bryan…- te sonrió alo que te extraña nunca había visto tantos gestos tuyos en una sola noche pero que curioso porque lo mismo me pasa a mi al instante en que te sonrió mas lagrimas corren por mis mejillas.

-yura?- si se que piensas es raro pero no puedo evitarlo

-bry…yo quiero…irme con el hacia la eternidad por siempre- dice sin mas sabiendo tu repuesta de ante mano

-no yuriy no puedes- ja claro que puedo simplemente que no me gustaría ver sufrir a nadie mas si yo también muero pero que le puedo hacer no quiero vivir solo. Mas luego sin mas nos dirigimos al coche aquel lugar…al que ya no había visitado desde hace mucho…y no quería ir no quería ni mencionarlo. Mas tenia que ir mi corazón me pedía a gritos ir mas mi menta sabia que solo me dañaría mas.

Porque…porque te machaste que fue lo que paso, que fue lo que hice para merecer un castigo como este, lleve toda una vida de sufrimiento y dolor en la abadía y cuando logro encontrar la felicidad llega el destino y me la arrebata de las manos.

-bryan crees en el destino? Crees que ya este escrito el destino para cada uno de nosotros?- hable repentinamente

-no lo se yuriy solo se que todo pasa por algo, todo pasa para un bien mayor- y ante eso me comienza a reír no una risa normal si no una desquiciada

-BIEN que maldito bien me hace esto, mi vida es un asco y lo ha sido desde la abadía y cuando creo encontrar la felicidad se va el se muere eso no es ningún bien- eso fue suficiente mi vida es un asco y me enojo de eso

-ALTO- legrito al chofer que me hace caso al instante y salgo corriendo de este a todo lo que mis piernas me lo permitan

-YURIY ALTO DETENTE AHORA MISMO- pero tus gritos son no son audibles para mi y sin mas que puedas hacer volteo para ver como el carro se marcha mientras yo corro, no puedo evitar sonreír me conoces bien para no seguirme por eso eres mi mejor amigo, mas aun no puedo dejar de llorar

Corro hasta cansarme por la fría calle de Moscú y yo tan solo con u traje negro. Mas mi carrera termina no por estar muy cansado si no por llegar a un parque un poco abandonado, camino como hipnotizado hacia una parte secreta de este parque donde puedo divisar un árbol y no cualquiera no solo por ser el ultimo si no porque ahí me declaraste tu amor y hasta tallamos nuestras iniciales en el..pero ahora que lo veo fue muy cursi aunque pensándolo bien yo a tu lado siempre fui cursi.

-un tonto enamorado…te largaste así como así sabiendo que yo te necesitaba, que aun te necesito a mi lado, pero no se puede no se como enfrentar la realidad- hablaba con el viento pues no había nadie ahí pero que podía hacer el solo recordar como me sentía al estar entre tus brazos, sentir tu cuerpo junto al mió y sobre todo tus labios y justo en ese momento un tonto copo de nieve caí sobre mi, algo tan pequeño y hermoso puedo provocar tu muerte

-tonto te dije que no subieras al avión que abría tormenta pero tu y tu maldito viaje a Londres como te desteto kai pero sin embargo te amo mas que mi vida- pero que rayos ya me estoy volviendo loco no hay nadie aquí solo mi soledad. Y sin mas se quedo dormido bajo ese árbol…soñando

_**sueño **_

_"-que bueno kai que regresaste de Londres sabes tuve una horrible pesadilla donde morías je yo mi imaginación- te decia mientras me abrazabas_

_- chicos como estas- dijo sin mas rei entrando por la puerta de la mano de bryan todo era felicidad hasta que_

_-kai estas muy frio- solo 4 palabras bastaron para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo fuera oscuridad y solo tenia a un kai muy frió abrazándome no…no me abrazaba me estaba asfixiando_

_-yuriy- y de repente simplemente desperté"_

_**fin del sueño**_

Al despertar estaba en mi habitación aquella que había compartido con kai y a mi lado velando por mi estaba rei dormido en la silla…talvez quizás todo haya sido una horrible pesadilla y si talvez eso fue. Y al instante me puse de pie y baje las escaleras lo mas rápido posible esperando todo ser un sueño

-no porque- estaba todo vació sin ninguna persona presente pero el ahora a rosas lo delataba y en el lugar donde antes estaba aquel horrible ataúd la foto de su amado bicolor y sin mas empezó a llorar amargamente mientras tomaba una hoja de papel y en ella escribía…

_**pov normal**_

En la habitación de kai el pequeño neko despertaba

-bryan que pasa- dijo rei al sentirse despertado bruscamente por su amado platinado

-donde esta yura- sin mas rei se levanto asustado, no estaba en la cama si bryan lo había ido a buscar no estaría en ninguna parte de la mansión, pero rei con su gran vista logro divisar una pequeña carta en las finas y suaves sedas de la cama y al momento de terminar de leerla la soltó, haciendo que bryan la leyera sin poder creer lo que leia la arrugo y junto con rei salio corriendo

Ambos corrían con todas sus fuerzas temiendo lo peor y esperando no encontrar lo que pensaban pero como dice el dicho piensa mal y acertaras al entrar en aquel parque o mas bien en aquel lugar secreto vieron como el chico que una vez se llamo yuriy ivanov yacía en el piso inerte con su sangre tiñendo la blanca nieve vuelta rojiza

-bryan no- el neko lloraba en los brazos de su amado mientras este solo dejaba correr la lagrimas por sus mejillas había perdido a sus dos mejores amigos en mismo día y eso no cambiaria, y secándose las lagrimas el platinado hablo

-no debes llorar mira yuriy esta feliz- dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara pero era cierto yuriy a pesar de estar muerto tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios y eso era mas que suficiente

-después de todo si estarán juntos- soltó rei sonriendo

-si ven vamos por el- y en esto bryan se acerco a yuriy para cargarlo y llevárselo de ahí mientras rei recogía una carta que se le cayo del bolsillo a yuriy

Y así fue que yuriy falleció el mismo día que kai en la lapida simplemente se podía leer

kai hiwatari y yuriy ivanov grandes amantes toda la vida y en la eternidad, muestra que el amor sobrepasa hasta la muerte.

Y encima de la lapida pegada a esta había un cofre con cerradura y dentro de esta se encontraban 3 cartas..

_**primera carta** (mas bien una servilleta con un bella letra escrita con tinta negra)_

_te veo en el arbol del escondite a las 9 pm tengo algo muy importante que decierte no lo olvides nunca  
posdata: no le digas nada a kuznetzov ¬¬_

_**segunda carta **(en un trozo de papel cualquiera)_

_bryan, rei, espero no causarles molestias pero la puerta hacia el camino de la eternidad esta en aquel escondite en el parque espero bryan lo recuerdes, el lugar donde el y yo nos amamos como nunca ese será el lugar de mi paso. Espero me comprendan y si aun no e dado el paso a su llegada no me detengan._

_**Tercera carta **(como una carta normal)_

_Saben no se quien este leyendo esta carta y espero seas tu bryan o rei solo espero que lo que digo se pueda cumplir…en estos momentos e de estar con mi amado kai no saben como he de estar de feliz, pero bueno espero se cumpla el favor que les pido pues no solo deseo estar con kai arriba o abajo si no también en la tierra así que si de ser posible has que mi cuerpo descanse junto al de el. Espero que tanto bryan y rei sean felices así como nosotros lo fuimos, se preguntaran porque me corte las venas y puse un daga en mi corazón no solo para tratar de ser dramático si no porque el ver mi sangre me recuerda aquellos dulces ojos rubíes que se adueñaron de mi corazón. Con esto me despido esperando encuentren la felicidad en la eternidad así como yo lo estoy ahora_

_Se despide para siempre yuriy ivanov_

_**FIN**_

Bueno eso es todo espero te aya gustado sister y a los demás que leyeron también espero sus comentarios vamos nada les cuesta aplastar la palabra GO acepto anónimos como siempre para mi vale mucho su opinión


End file.
